The Boy She Left Behind, The Girl He Broke
by PrincessChela
Summary: 5 years ago Jackie was the vision of a broken girl, She leaves Point Place and the boy who broke her in the first place.
1. Five Years Ago

**I wasn't planning on starting with a chapter fanfic instead of a one shot but i just couldn't get it out of my head, it even haunted my dream till i sat down and wrote it down.**

as for my uploading schedule i will upload weekly, more if more readers want but right now since i'm new and this is a new story the latest i will upload is Tuesday night.

\- Princess Chela

(remember to review and suggestions, things you liked/hated, improvements and so on)

 **5 years ago, Hyde's POV**

Sam? I Married Sam, A Stripper Really.  
What The Hell Happened last night.

I'm not supposed to marry a girl that barely has any clothes on, yes I said that.

I'm supposed to be with a spoiled, bossy, princess.

Fuck Man...

 _She's going to cry._

 _She's going to kick your shins._

 _You hurt her._

 _You're Kelso now, dumb ass._

I Looked at the ring that was perfect for Jackie.

I was supposed to drive to Chicago and give it to her.

Not, to Vegas and marry the fucking stripper.

 _ **Steven, Do you want to be with me? No, No A Shugg isn't going to cut it. I need you to say something, alright look I'll even go first. Steven, I want to be with you.**_

I Fucked up.

I looked up and there she was, in my Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

She's actually wearing it?

she looks hot.

She wouldn't even look me in the eye.

She didn't even sigh.

Or acknowledge me.

 _She hates you, you fool._

"I'm sorry..." I led out

"Sorry? Sorry. That's all I can say. I give up Chicago for you, I come back for you. And all you can say to me is that you're sorry? You know, no matter what I did, all I really wanted was for you to let me in, all the way in. To trust me, I've been hurt before by Kelso and by you, and I don't want that pain on anyone especially someone, I was in love with..."

He really did it did this time, she said 'was in love' not _in love with._ I hate this. "Tell me how I can fix this Jacks" Steven Pleaded.

" You can't fix this Steven, not with a "I'm sorry" or "I Love You" I came to say goodbye to Ms. Forman and Red. They're like the parents I always wanted but didn't have are they around?"

" You're leaving...again" he paused. "Why don't you just stay here in Point Place, you could find work here"

" I Can't.. I just can't"

she managed to get out.

"why not" Hyde Pleaded

"because it will hurt, don't you get that? Seeing you with her, wishing that was me. She'll be in my spot, which is your lap and that will just kill me, it's best for me not to be here and start over. Goodbye"

 _you idiot._

 _You fool._

 _It took years to get together and now, she's out of your life forever._

 _Nice going, dumb ass_


	2. Perfectly Messy

**I know, I know. I promised Tuesday and today isn't Tuesday. Crazy week for me ok? I will keep at schedule though. Or at least try , you should never wait a month for me to**

 _ **5 years later.**_

 _Jackie_

Jacqueline Burkhart was the vision of the perfect woman if there ever was such a thing.

She had it all.

A great job, amazing boyfriend who she was now living with, and if you asked her what was even more perfect is that she was as far as away from Point Place as she could get.

She didn't miss it one bit, especially not him.

She had heard that he wasn't ever really married to Sam it was just this huge Scam but by the time that happened she was already out of there, and he was out of her life.

She just didn't care anymore.

Not about him

or the future that they could have had together.

No wild mustangs will take them anywhere.

Now, Trevor Mitchell was her amazing boyfriend, and if she ever ran into the wrong hands with the law, She had a pretty amazing lawyer. They have been together for 3 years now, and it was all she ever wanted, he was pretty stable, good job, didn't wear sunglasses everywhere, and most of all. He loved her, and he shown and said it.

She didn't have to work, and she knew it. But she liked making her own money. And loved being a

news reporter. And she was good at it, and people loved her.

Her life was _perfect._

 _Hyde-_

Steven Hyde was a mess, he had a job, when he managed to actually go. He hated his life, he hated everything, if he admitted straight down to it, he hated that she wasn't in it. He knew that he messed up but to never see her again, he didn't think she was serious about that.

His life was pathetic if you asked him, a random girl every night, beers every day of every hour. To just straight down losing it, his life, wasn't perfect, it could have been if he had just given Jackie what she wanted from him.

"go after her" Donna told him once, but he didn't.

He should have, but didn't.

He had regrets in his life.

But the biggest one is letting Jackie walk out of his life.

For him, to forget he has to drink, and just try to forget her.  
So far, it works, just not for long.

His life is a _mess_

 _a brutal mess._

If he could just start over

 _ **I promise these chapter won't be forever short.**_

 _ **I just want you guys to have a back story on where Jackie and Hyde are in their lives as of this moment, and I have no idea where to put Jackie, I know I don't want to set it in Chicago because for this story she gave that up, moved back, and Hyde was supposely married to sam, then Jackie moved away (name of set place, when it comes to me) and then she found out that Hyde was never married to sam, but Jackie stayed away.**_

 _ **That's just a brief of what I have in mind.**_


	3. Not Himself

**Again, it started haunting me in my dreams, which isn't a bad thing, especially when it's my off day and I can sleep during the day.**

 **\- Princess Chela**

He had given her 3 weeks at the earliest at coming back, and 2 months at the latest, but it's been years now. No sign of that bossy girl Kelso brought to the basement long ago. How he hated her back then, but to actually fall for her? He wouldn't have bet money on it. Ms. Foreman saw it, why couldn't he. He knew that Jackie had left over feelings for Kelso but that's just what they were feelings, it took him years to realize that she wouldn't have acted on those, because of who she was and what Kelso had put her though, hell what he too had put her though, so he's the idiot.

Donna and Eric weren't married yet. He didn't know what they were waiting for. They were engaged, they been engaged for years now. But, they are waiting but, for what?

He'd be crazy to admit he missed her, but he did.

But, now he didn't even think she'd ever walk though that door again.

But, Donna did.

He didn't have to tell her anything.

She knew.

He hated the mistake he made when he choose to stay married to Sam.

Though it turned out to be a fake one.

He hated how Jackie just turned and walked out of everyone's lives.

And never called.

She just knew he missed her, more than he led on.

Hell, he hasn't been the same since he left.

She knew.

He hated _himself._

Eric pretty much knew that his best friend was pretty much in the past.

And only, the she devil herself could bring him back.

But, that wasn't easy when she hasn't shown herself in Point Place for 5 years.

She does call Kitty and Red, sometimes Donna but hangup if anyone else answers.

Especially if it was him.

Donna pretty much wants Jackie at the wedding which is why she hasn't set a date, every time she asks if she could come for the weekend, a week, or even a day. But, she never agrees, and it irritates Donna that the midget just won't ever come back, not even for her own wedding.

Donna could most likely get Hyde and Jackie talking once they're in the same room together, and no end call button to click.

But, that devil sure is impossible to come back to Point Place once you take her out of it.

 **Woah, it's Monday and I already updated.**

 **Donna An Eric may know a little too much don't you think? - Princess Chela**


	4. Jackie Fooling Herself

**I want to thank Secaseltine for always reading, and reviewing, and suggesting. Secaseltine the one that came up with Milwaukee. And, I believe that is great, since Point Place is Fictional place that was made up, I kinda have the power to set the distance how far Point Place is From Milwaukee. Keep that in mind.**

Jackie hated talking to Donna about well, pretty much anything that involved Point Place.

She always brought up her wedding, and Jackie going to her wedding.

She hated it.

Whenever she forget about anything revolving around Point Place.

There was Donna, reminding her.

One of these days, she will snap.

She really loves being Jackie, who people don't know as the girl that Kelso brought down to the basement. She's Jackie. _The News Reporter._

She knew that Donna and Eric will eventually actually get married without Eric running away, and they didn't need her at their wedding for them to do .

She had Trevor.

Trevor was good for her.

He loved her

She loved her.

Just the way love is supposed to be.

No, maybe about the future.

He wants a future just as much as she does.

Donna knew nothing about Trevor.

She liked it that way, but Kitty and Red did.

She calls them weekly, writes even.

They're doing great considering they're aging.

She still thinks of them as the parents she always wanted to have.

She didn't admit it much but she sometimes, dreams or rather a what if of what could have happened if they did manage to work out they're problems, but where would Jackie be in life. Point Place? If she could manage it, she is never going back.

 _Dear Kitty._

 _I was thinking of you and decided to write to you._

 _I think of you as the mom I always wanted, and even if I don't visit because I know that you wish I did._

 _Doesn't mean I don't think about you every now and then._

 _It's just hard._

 _You know, Hyde is the idiot and i'm the one that got hurt._

 _I've moved on, yes._

 _But, I can't stand the idea of Hyde and I in the same room._

 _Last time wasn't so great._

 _And this is home now._

 _Even if your home, was always was a better home to me than my own home was._

 _Hope you hear from you soon._

 _Jackie._

Within Days Kitty got the letter, she loved that girl but sometimes, she was just really full of it, she can't get anything passed her. Kitty knew her like she was her own daughter, She didn't even know Laurie as well as she knew Jackie. she knew that girl was in love with two guys, not just Trevor. But, knowing Jackie she won't admit it. She loved that boy in hiding under the sunglasses, she loves the boy in the basement. She's just scared to get her heart broken again, and could Kitty blame her, that girl has been broken many times in her lifetime. If Jackie can't come to Point Place, well than she and red could go visit her in Milwaukee right?

She just had to tell Red.

 **I couldn't wait to post this chapter, I mean a whole week where you could read this while i'm working on the next chapter? I think so. As always thank you for reading. Don't be shy to suggest anything, I am up for considering about anything.**


	5. The Truth Of Jackie

**You know the feeling when you're out of allergy medicine and you have to go to work, but you can't stop sneezing, and can't focus, welcome to my day.**

 **So, I got sent early, bored out of my mind, Netflix wasn't helping, I decided to be nice and give you a present a chapter I will sometimes refer to this story as my baby as it is my very first one, let's see where this baby takes me.**

 **You might notice that I make Kitty and Red love Jackie more than others, but that's because I think she deserves it for what the show put her though.**

 **\- P.C**

It had taken _a lot_ of convincing, but when it comes down to it.

Red loves Kitty, so naturally he'd go anywhere for her, even if sometimes he didn't agree to it. 

He did however, want to see Jackie and that is something that Kitty and Red had in common, they loved her, they treated Loud girl as if they had conceived her. She was one of the kids that Red liked. So, in the end he didn't mind driving to see her.

"so, why couldn't see come see us?" Red questioned out loud, but he knew the answer

"You know why, and I don't blame her. Steven hurt her, when all that girl wanted was for him to marry her."

"you know that kid is smart, but he's a real dumb ass, what the hell is wrong with him"

" I know he's had his share of hurt in this world, but that girl loved him with all his heart, all she wanted was for a little gesture here and there, and to say he loved her. What better way to say it than to settle down together, and to make her his wife?"

They drove in silence for the rest of the way both of them thinking in their own world.

Kitty was thinking of how in the world Steven was ever going to get Jackie back, especially with that lawyer in the way.

Red was thinking of the many ways he could shove his foot in Steven's ass for hurting Jackie the way that he did.

They pulled out into the driveway.  
She was there, they knew it by the Lincoln in the driveway.

Which gave both of them a smile on their face.

Neither of them waited for them to approach the door.

They saw her.  
And they weren't happy with what they saw.

Jackie wasn't in that perfect relationship that she told them about.

She was in an abusive one.

The evidence was right there on her face.

He didn't even leave one piece of skin on that poor girl's face that wasn't untouched.

They didn't want to question the skin that wasn't visible.

"I can explain..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading, and reviewing you make me want to keep this story alive, so thank you.**

 **I have said once I started once more people start reading, and reviewing that I will update this more often, and a promise is well a promise.**

 **I've been working all day on this, and now it is 11:33pm here, and I am about to go to sleep but I wanted to get it out before I call it a day.**

 **I don't like having you guys wait if I know you guys read, and actually enjoy reading.**

 **\- Chela**

They both gave her a disapproving looks and she continued. 

" I'm not perfect, my life isn't perfect. But, I love Trevor. He's everything I imagined I could have in life"

" Jackie, the truth now." Red in his best firm voice told her, he wanted to know what had happened to that girl that helped him fix his car long ago, he loved that girl. This girl, this wasn't Jackie. If it was. He didn't like this version.

"I met him when I first got here, you know I was the new comer. I didn't know much about anything, It took years for me to actually go on a actual date, but once I did, it was too late for me to get out of the relationship, he has his anger issues OK? But at the end of the day he loves me."

"Love? You call this love, Honey. This isn't love." Kitty pleaded.

"Well, what can I say. I gave love, and then I lost"

"Come back with us, move back. You'll be loved, and cared for in Point Place. you will only be hurt much worse if you stay here. Please, you will worry us to death if you don't. Now, that we see the truth"

"If I do go back, I will be at my parent's house all alone, and I don't want that"

How she said that reminded Red of the Jackie he came to know and love. He knew how much she hated being in that house by herself while both her parents were out of town, she hated that big house in general. She hated just having to be there, with or without her parents.

Red sighed, he might regret this. But, Jackie needed to leave this place.

"You can stay in Laurie's room. Do you need me to talk to Trevor?" Red question, but he was going to do much more that just talk, he was going to find out what kind of monster beats on a princess that was Jackie.

"No, he's out of town" Jackie shyly answered.

"we came at the right time then" Kitty said, and followed Jackie helping her pack.

It was decided that red would haul the Lincoln back to Point Place because both of them wanted to know what had happened, and sooner rather than later.

As well, as having Jackie in the car is the perfect place, as she had no where to escape.  
She wanted the back seat, they wondered why because Jackie loved being in the front, always.

"you want me to tell you don't you" Jackie ask, as much as the Formans knew Jackie, Jackie knew them the same. She knew that they were taking the much slower way back to Point place that would take about 7 hours rather than the 5 hours, it took them.

She didn't mind though, in her mind it was much easier to tell them first, with just them around.

"I know I can tell you guys anything, and you wouldn't ever hold it against me. But, for this I couldn't get it out of my body, to tell you that I was in pain" tears were starting to form on her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"How could you guys that every night it was hell for me, I'm scared of what he might be capable, or do to me. So I just said perfect because it was what I wanted to have as well as it was the first word that came to mind" tears were now falling of her checks.

"the first time he started to hit me was 3 months into us dating, he got mad because I was late to one of our dates, and he hit me right in the face, left a mark. He told me it wouldn't ever happen again, and my stupid self believed him, and fast forward 3 years late, he is still leaving marks in my face"

Red had to question it, the way she is making him sound, he had to know.

He took a deep breath, not in his lifetime would he think that he would be asking the Loud girl this, she was the Princess of the group. She knew how to take care of herself. Which made him proud of her.

" Jackie, it's more than just your face isn't it?" she didn't say much, she just nodded.  
He was going to _kill him._

"Sweetie, can you tell us the whole story, even if it has Steven in it, and it's hard, just tell us."

" I loved him, you know. Even, after the whole Sam thing happened I still loved him, I didn't even want to talk about a future after that, I just wanted him to go after me, and bring me home. I just wanted to know he cared enough about me. But, he didn't even try which hurt even more than I thought it would. I just wanted him to want me." her eyes were a never ending waterfall at that point. " I wanted him..."

"so eventually I realized that he wouldn't call, and he wouldn't come after me which is the time I went out with Trevor. And, then I started to notice that he wouldn't leave me, and you';; think that it's pretty stupid. But, he won't leave me because he loves to beat me up, and I'm okay with that because at least I'm wanted, even if it hurts in the end."

To Red, Jackie wasn't just hurt, She was like a lost little girl looking for her parents, except the parents was Steven, who didn't even try. He should have a talking to, when they get back.

Kitty saw something else, she saw a girl in love with a boy that she had given everything to, and to be hurt in the end, She was fragile, broken, and didn't even care what happened to her, as long as the pain that Steven caused her goes away.

She knew she wanted Steven to be with Jackie, but now for Jackie's safety she needed to get them talking,

She took 3 years of getting beaten, and that is something the old Jackie would never have put up with.

At least they finally knew the whole story of why she let him do what he did, and in good time as they approached the driveway to their home.

Jackie told them that it's okay to leave the Lincoln in her parents house which is what they did before heading to their home, so they didn't have to also park it somewhere else. She also said, they could get her stuff later, she just wanted to be in familiar surroundings.

"Come on, Daring" Kitty put an arm around her, and she could have sworn the girl had flinched before accepting, and walking with her. " you must be hungry"

Jackie thought that no one would he there, she wanted all to face was just Kitty and Red. But, she was wrong.

Hyde and Donna were there, eating.

They knew the Forman's were out of town but that's all they knew, they didn't leave much information about anything, they just knew that they would return.

Hyde didn't expect to see her after years of no speaking.

"Hi.." she managed to get out.

Hyde didn't know what to say, he didn't know where to start. He saw her face, he questioned it but it might be a good idea not to start there.

An awkward pause.

There was five people in the room when they first saw her,

Then, there was two.

"Jacks..." he finally said.

She gave him a tiny smile.

He had so many questions for her.

But for once in his life he didn't care about anything except talking to her, a lesson he could have used long ago. He wanted to know about a lot, starting with who did that to her.

"Welcome back" he said and gave her a hug, which she flinched,

When he eventually managed to hug her, she let go quickly.

"Don't hug or touch me. My body, it hurts" she left and went up for the night, she didn't even come down for dinner which had Hyde worried.

" _Don't hug or touch me. My body, it hurts."_ those last words were echoing in his head.

What had happened to her?

Why was she is so much pain?

This wasn't the Jackie he knew.

This wasn't _His Jackie._

 **I know I am so awful for just giving you a short moment of Jackie And Hyde. I wanted it longer. But, I think it is best to leave Hyde wondering what happened to her and why she doesn't want to be touched. Maybe he'll try to talk to her.**

 **But, it's longer right? ;)**

 **They're might be more to the story than Jackie is letting on.**

 **-Chela**


	7. Chapter 7

Hyde was good at fooling people about his feeling, he was good at thinking he didn't care. Which in most cases he didn't care, not one bit. Then walks in his past, all bruised up. And saying _don't touch me._

Oh, how he had missed her, he won't show it to her. At least anytime soon, what he did want was answers, but if a single hug pushed him away, how will he ever know what had happened to her?

I guess, that will be for later. Right now, he had to go to the record store and work, or not work, whichever came first.

Jackie wasn't the same, and she knew it. Years ago, if she saw everyone after a long time she would have hugged everyone, and jumped into Steven's arms, but the pain that she was in was too much for anyone to bear, especially for anyone her size. She did tell her job that she wouldn't be going back, once she saw everyone she knew that she had to move back, she didn't tell them much of anything else.

Just in case.

She would be looking for a job, but who would hire a girl with her face all bruised, who could barely pick a single item up. So, she was going to take it easy until she could manage not to feel the pain anymore. She saw him leave, but she didn't want to say anything, it was just weird especially if he wanted to know about well why she looked the way she did. She'd get that way when it was time, but because she had skipped dinner, she was hungry.

It was pretty hot in the house, if she did say so herself, and she was in the jeans and a sweater that Red and Kitty had found her in yesterday, but she wouldn't dare take that off.

She was stubborn, yes but she didn't want anyone to see her that way. For her, if she could manage all they had to know was her face.

They all were starring at her.

Same clothes.

Red and Kitty knew why, but they hated her seeing her that way.

Bruised and Damaged.

"Honey, you must be hungry" Jackie nodded. She sat down next to Eric, as to being the only seat left.

"Jackie, aren't you well hot in that? " Donna questioned.

Same old Donna she thought. And she was burning up hot her sweater and jeans, but  
she wasn't about to show them.

"Not really, it's pretty chilly in here actually"

Kitty put a plate of pancakes, extra bacon and eggs in front of her.

Red didn't say much about how much food Kitty had given the girl.

"Why does the Devil get more bacon than me?" Eric questioned.

"Shut It" Red said.

 _He thinks I'm the devil still, I lived with the devil._

"I'm sorry Jackie, but it is Ba-con" he put his arm on her shoulder, and then he brought her into a hug while sitting.

Which was more pain than Jackie could handle. She ran away to the room, crying about how much pain she was in.

which left everyone questioning, including Red and Kitty who knew there was more than just her face, they feared how much.

"i'll go talk to her" Donna said

"No" Red in a firm voice said. "listen to me, you leave her alone. When it's time she'll come to someone, and don't touch her. Eric didn't you see her damn face?"

Eric really didn't he wasn't paying attention to much except the bacon.

Kitty noticed how she was about to start eating when Eric was hugging her.

She took the plate that Jackie had left behind, and poured her some juice.

She walked off and knocked on the door.

Jackie answered, she expected Donna but got Kitty. And she was so relieved with that.

"I brought you Breakfast, and some juice" she smiled, she was hungry.

She sat on the bed and started to eat.

I noticed the pancakes, were light on the sauce.

She smiled at Kitty. "You remember?"

"Light sauce. Scrambled eggs, and extra crispy bacon. That's how you like to have pancakes."

"I'm gonna have someone bring up your things, i'm pretty sure I know why you didn't want to last night. It hurts to lift anything doesn't it?"

she nodded.

"I'll soon get there where not every movement hurts, give me time"

she smiled at the girl, even if it hurt to see her like that.

She went downstairs, Red was reading the newspaper and eating.

Donna and Eric were done eating.  
It was a risky move, but Jackie had to get out of those clothes, maybe having her suitcases there would have given her a chance to shower.

"Kids, I need you to go to the car and take Jackie's belongings up to the room"

Eric moaned at that.

But, they walked away.

"was that really a good idea, Kitty?"

"He will learn to go easy on the girl. They both will, and I think it will enlighten them on how much Jackie has changed, so is a good idea"

Jackie had brought a lot of bags, that was something they both agreed hasn't changed.

Donna lifted 4, while Eric was lifting 2 up. And there was 3 remaining. Right then, Hyde walked out.

"what's up?" Hyde questioned

"oh, you know finished breakfast, and now taking the devil up her very heavy suitcases, I could swear she is carrying bricks in here"

"I'll do it, I didn't want to be in the record store doing nothing, so I left, I could use something to do. you two go do whatever you want"

they didn't think twice they left Hyde to carry them up.

Jackie was laying in bed.

Crying, she couldn't help it.

The pain was just so much for someone her size.

Hyde walked in, he didn't knocked because well, he knew she just wouldn't let him in.

which was the reason he agreed to carry all 9 of her bags by himself.

And then she saw her, there.

In jeans and a shirt, her sweater was off.

It was shocking, then he remembered that she said it hurt,

no wonder it hurt, she was all covered in bruises.

It really sickened him.

This was the girl, that he hated long ago.

The girl that made him have feelings.

That he went to stupid dances with just because she wanted to go.

This was the girl that got away.

He sighed at the viewing of it.

She turned around.

 _Shit._

She stood up on the bed.

"don't you knock?"

 _that's all she could say?_

"No _,_ I was bring you you're suitcases"

she nodded.

"i know these aren't all so I'll be back." He placed the four he managed and went back and gotten 5 this time. And placed them in the same spot. He sat in the bed with her. The old him would have just walked out and waited for her to come to him, not anymore. She needed him, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me"

she sighed "you want to know why I am all beat up right"

"that's not all I want to know, but that's a good start"

"Life without you, happened ok? I was trying to move on from you and I met this guy Trevor who I thought was going to be the perfect guy I could have, I was wrong though. Everytime, he fails to land a case, or something doesn't go right, or basically anything in the world. He hits me, he doesn't stop until his anger goes away, sometimes, it's not till hours, other times it's just half an hour"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"we hadn't talked in a while, and I didn't want the first thing to tell you was that I was in a bad relationship and needed saving, I'm sorry I never called you but just the sound of your voice would have given me a reason to tell you what was going on, I thought I could handle it on my own"

He got up.

" I have more questions for, it will do for now. Don't worry doll, I won't tell."

"Steven..." She Paused.

"after the whole Sam marriage scam was over why didn't you come after me?"

He was shocked, he didn't expect that.

How was he supposed to answer that?

 **How was it?**

 **At least it was a bigger J/H moment right**

 **-Chela**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're wondering why I haven't updated. I cut my finger really deep and had a finger cast. And do you know how hard it is to type without your index finger?**

 **Anyway, I still have it but I can't leave you guys waiting.**

 **Thank you everyone who has read or reviewed and waited for this chapter to be up.**

 **Princess Chela**

"Steven..." She Paused.

"after the whole Sam marriage scam was over why didn't you come after me?"

He was shocked, he didn't expect that.

How was he supposed to answer that?

"I didn't know I had to"

she just stared at him, she knew that wasn't the truth.

"fine, what was I supposed to say once I saw you?"

"will you ever just be honest with me about your feelings, Steven"

"i couldn't, how could I tell you I was tricked? That I chose to be with her, than you? After you left, it wasn't the same, how could I face you after how I let you go?"

she got up, and looked eyes with him.

"by just showing up, and saying what you just told me"

she wanted to tell him that she waited for him, that she just wanted him to do anything.

"I'm sorry okay? I hurt you. I know that now. It took me until you left to realize that I hurt you because you were the girl I hated when you were with Kelso, but you managed to turn out to be the girl I couldn't live without, but I had to in order to prove to you I could be someone to you"

"You don't get it do you? You were more than someone to me, you were the boy I wanted a future with, I just wanted you to say that you wanted me"

He sighed " I didn't know that"

She smiled. "you always didn't know how I feel about you, even when I told you. Same ol' Hyde"

He half smiled, he was going to prove that he still cares for her. He just didn't know how. He grabbed the plate and glass once she was done.

She knew that he was different, but a little bit the same. She didn't know he would have actually opened up his feelings towards the past.

She just had to tell him, about her past.

Today, just wasn't the day.

 **Short yes.**

 **But it's what I could manage with a finger cast.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had more work shifts this week, as well as a typing without a index finger is kind of impossible. But nothing can stop me, oh and I went to Corpus with my boyfriend. I felt kinda spoiled. We spent our one year together, anyway enough about me. On to the story.**

 **If you haven't figured out Jackie's "way of foods" is actually how I eat :P**

 **so, knowing that you should know I am like the Mayor from the Power puff girls, I absolutely love pickles. I don't know why I can have them on anything, sometimes that the only thing I will eat. So they will come up a lot :D**

 **OK, OK now I'm done ranting. I promise.**

 **-P.C**

 _Jackie..._

He couldn't get her out of his head.

She looked so much in pain, those bruises.

He tried to shake that image, but it was impossible.

It was Jackie for crying out loud.

The girl who cried in his lap just so he could take her to prom.

She wouldn't hurt anyone.

She's Jackie.

She's annoying

but he wouldn't expect less.

She's a princess after all.

She didn't come down for days.

Which worried Hyde, Kitty and Red.

Kitty always tried to get the girl to eat, she wouldn't.

It worried her.

They wouldn't tell Donna or Eric about it.

They figured she would tell them when she was ready.

Red just wanted to see her be the old Jackie, even if it was to boss him around. She goes to sleep in the bed but ends up in the couch, she cries in her sleep. He never expected to see Jackie like that, he just puts a blanket over her. If she won't eat the best next thing she needs is her sleep.

Hyde was a mess, he couldn't think straight.

Princess Jackie was hurt, when she was new to the group he would have paid some good bucks to see her be hurt, but not like she was.

Was there even an inch that wasn't bruised?

He give anything to just smile the way she did back then, and just say Steven.

He had to try and talk to her again.

"Steven..." Red fiercely said.

"Look red, I know you guys said to give her time, but can I at least try, maybe it'll help her. I won't push her that much"

"well stubborn ass, at least take a plate of food with you"

he headed for the Kitchen.

He knew that she hasn't eaten since the day that he found out her secret.

There was one slice of pizza left, and some Spaghetti. He questioned what to grab, the picked the Spaghetti it would fill her up more, heated it up and put some cheese on it, extra cheese. Did that girl love cheese, she grabbed a pop, and a pickle on the side.

What did that girl have with Pickles?

He knocked, no answer.

Again.

No luck.

He would have knocked one more time but

he thought no luck would bring her to open the door.

He walked right in, and saw her there.

He didn't see Jackie at all.

What he saw, was a broken girl,

wanting nothing more but to survive these hard times.

He just wanted to hold her while she tell him the evils of

life outside Point Place but he knew, she wouldn't

"Hi.." he said at the doorstep. " I know you don't want anyone to see you, and I can't blame you, but Jackie i'm not just anyone" He paused, he didn't know what to say from there, so it was just quiet I'm Steven. I do combos with you. I spend the holidays and take you to a dance, one I don't want to be with. Okay, you can tell me anything. The hard stuff as well as the easy stuff." he sighed, and sat in the foot of the bed.

Jackie didn't move.

" Look, Jacks. I know that you don't want me in this room, but I don't care. Okay? You can throw me out." he just wanted her to say one word, anything. Even if it was hatred words, he needed to hear her say, something, anything.

" I'm tired of being alone, you can stay. Just do me a favor and get off my foot" he chuckled a little, that part was the Jackie he knew.

"is that for me?" he nodded, and handed her the food, she was starving. "if your that hungry why do you not eat?" she laughed, he didn't see the funny part. "It hurts to walk down the stairs, and back up. I barely managed to get up here in the first place, Thank you for bringing me this plate." she saw the pickle, and her eyes widened. She finished every bite and sip of that meal. She placed the plate in the night stand.

"So Hyde.. tell me about yourself, what have you been up to these past 5 years"

"after Samantha, you know. I kinda lost it. Not, that she meant anything to me, but I lost it because she really didn't"

Jackie just stared, she didn't want to ask many questions especially to the whole skanky Sam thing. But, if she didn't she would always be left to wonder.

Hyde wasn't shutting off his feelings, maybe he actually wanted her to know, or he was changing, he didn't know. He just wanted her to know.

" I changed because, well you weren't in my life. And I didn't know what to do. It took me some time but I realized, that I needed you in my life, that you made me better, in a way. So you disappeared and I just ate beer"

"you chose her though, before you even knew that she was just using you, you chose her"

she didn't want to sound defensive, or hurt. But she was, did he think that not choosing her was the right thing to do?

He sighed.

"what was I suppose to do, Jackie?"

"Steven, you should have told me, made a mistake, and we could have gotten though it. You were the most important person in my life, I gave up a lot just to be with you. I loved you" she sighed. This was gonna be hard, but it was her time to share, it was suppose.

"Look after I left, I was determined to not ever step foot in Point Place again, and the reason was you. After the Sam stuff happened, I could have come back and been all I told you so, and eventually fall into your arms again, but do you know what I would have felt, like I was a second choice to you. So, I stayed away"

 _Did she really think that she was second compared to Sam? How was that even possible. She's like Cinderella, a princess. And Sam, was the ugly step sister._

" you still don't get it do you?" Hyde sighed

"She was the rebound, the second choice. But, it's always been you"

she was now sitting up, she couldn't believe it. It was like a dream.

"Wha-"

He moved closer, closing any gap that was between them, he leaned in, and whispered " it's always been you, princess"

with not much space between them, and they're faces just inches apart.

He tucked the hair that was blocking her hair back, and he kissed her. Not just a simple one, but he let the kiss tell her what he wouldn't be able to. He was always bad with words.

She didn't expect it, but she didn't mind, which is why she ended up deepening it, and before long, it was like they were back to being kids in love, no Trevor, no Sam, and 5 years haven't passed. It was just Jackie and Hyde. Where she'd talk him into marrying him, and if he was smart, he would have said yes, and none of it would have happened.

She eventually pulled away. She shyly smiled, she had forgotten how good they were together. He smiled back, and to her, that meant more than he would ever know. Right now, she couldn't focus just on what that could mean, Trevor will eventually realize that she isn't there, and that her stuff is gone, he would come looking for her.

She sighed. She hated how her life had become, if she was the old Jackie she wouldn't be fearing the boy that would come looking for her once he'd realize she was never going back, but she would be bursting with excitement that Hyde was showing some emotion towards her.

Hyde got up

"I'll let you rest"

She pulled him back.  
"no, stay with me, please"

and like that.

They were in bed, with his arm around her.

She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter came to me while watching Criminal Minds, and waiting for Switched At Birth to come on. And surprisingly it isn't at all like Criminal Minds I wouldn't be surprised if one of them are. Just of how much I love that show, and Crime shows like it. :D don't get me started on SVU**

 **what other shows are you guys into?**

 **\- Chela**

Jackie Burthart has been many things in her lifetime,but one thing always remained and that is the guy with the fro and the sunglasses stole her heart and she never really got it back.

At times, she didn't mind but when he looked at her like that, and kissed her. The pain her body caused wasn't so painful after all, he always seemed to make everything better. Some days she could take not being with him, and being abused by Trevor, other days she wanted her prince to save her. Especially that last day, when he took it way to far.

He had lost a case, which he couldn't really blame her for that, but he did. He blamed her for everything. She hated it, she couldn't do anything right for him. She was just a punching bag to Trevor. If she could start over, she wouldn't leave no matter if it meant seeing Steven with Sam for a couple weeks, but the end of it she would punch Sam and Mustangs would take Jackie and Hyde to their wedding, but the past isn't so fixable. If she could she would never agree to go out for that cup of coffee.

Steven had fallen asleep with his arm around Jackie, and she didn't intend to move it. Red and Kitty knew that he was up there, and they didn't say nothing, well Kitty didn't.

" Should we..." Red started and kitty just shushed him away.

"Red, that girl is hurt, both Physical and emotional and that girl needs him"

Red nodded, not that he was fond of the idea of Jackie and Hyde sharing the same bed for a night, but it's not much she could do in her state. Maybe, he won't find her on the couch this time, he wondered.

Jackie wasn't sleeping, she still had nightmares of him, he haunted her in her dream land as well as real life, and she hated it after a couple attempts to shake the dreams away, she stopped trying and just watched Steven sleep. She didn't want to move the arm that was around her, just like old times. She loved the feeling it brought upon.

"Jacks.." Hyde mumbled in his sleep. "Never leave me, again"

The next morning, Jackie woke up where she had fallen asleep, and Hyde arm was still around her. If she was honest that was the best night sleep she had in a very long time, but she knew it wouldn't last, she knew he would come back for his punching bag.

She would stand up to him, if she could. He was just so scary when he wanted something and couldn't get him, which made him even angrier. She just loved to watch Hyde sleep even if she knew nothing had changed between them. She wanted so bad, to forget about Trevor and focus on the boy in the same bed.

No matter how many times she had told herself, that Steven and her were over, she just couldn't seem to believe it, or rather her heart didn't. Maybe he will forever hold her heart.

"Morning Doll" Steven in his sheepish voice said, as he turned over and opened his eyes. She smiled at him. He kissed her forehead. He missed this, he missed her, how easily she could fit in the same bed, and drift asleep and she looked beautiful without even trying in the morning, he knew that if they never get back together, no matter who he gets to come close to her. No one ever will. Not even the easy ones.

"Thank You, Hyde. For staying with me the whole night" he got up, and rose his arm, to help her up. And he saw it. The fear in her eyes. That little girl, the lost princess as he'd call it.

She flinched. "Sorry" she said. And took his hand. She really was hurt, more than she let on. And it was till now that he saw it.

If she knew Jackie there was one thing that always brought her back, even if he wasn't too fond of it. He wanted to at least get his Jackie back, even if it was for a couple minutes.

There was nothing worse than seeing her like that, it was right there on the list right above seeing her cry.

"Jacks, aren't you tired of being in this room all day, and all night?" he wanted to get her some fresh air, and maybe even out of the house for the day. It could be good for her.

"Sure, that would be lovely, except for the walking down stairs part"

"Why? I know your hurt from the face to your waist. So why does it hurt to walk?"

Jackie got up, and opened her suitcase, she was going to show him. If he told the others, well at least they'd know but she didn't want the sympathy. But, she'd take it if they gave it to her, because at least they weren't hurting her. But really who could hurt her more than she'd already been hurt.

She grabbed some shorts, bra, and a black tee. She was going to show him.

"Steven, I'm gonna shower but stay here. When I come back you'll see why I don't leave so much"

He stayed he wanted to better understand her. And well, at least she was showering, and talking to him. It could lead him where he wanted to be, but if anything he'd protect her from whatever or who ever tried to hurt her.

She didn't take long, the water hurt her body, so she couldn't enjoy a nice shower. She loved feeling clean. She didn't look in the mirror, she didn't want to face the reality of it all. So she turned away as she put those blue jeans looking shorts, and that Led Zeppelin T shirt Hyde gave her for her birthday so long ago, she put on a robe just in case she found someone in the hallway.

She walked in fearing the worse this is the boy she would have given anything to, if she was given the chance, she had to learn to trust again. She couldn't back out. His eyes looking right at her, she couldn't smile. " okay, you wanted to know why" she dropped the rope. His eyes widened, it was worse that he imagine, it looked as though not a single ounce of her body wasn't purple.

"if you called me when it first started, I would have protected you"

she sighed.

He was sitting on the bed, she had to look him in the eyes while she told him. She had to so she bend down, not caring about the pain for a bit and looked him in the eye.

"you did protect me, with Led Zeppelin shirt. It made me feel as though you were there. It's been keeping me safe"

Hyde didn't know what he did in that moment, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"this is your spot" he brushed her hair, right there and then he swore that he was gonna get his Jackie back.

She nodded, she loved being there in his lap.

"let's go to the mall" Hyde suggested.

Her face was lightened with joy of the place she loved. She threw on some Jeans instead of the shorts, she kept the Led Zeppelin shirt on as well, and threw on a pink sweater on. And some boots.

"I might take a while for me to reach the bottom of the stairs" Jackie stated, starting to walk toward the stairs.

"No it won't" Hyde swept her off her feet and carried her down the stairs. For a second he could have sworn her heard her giggle.

 **I swear this chapter wrote itself. My fingers just did the typing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all who take the time to read, as well as the ones who reviews my story. I'm sorry this took longer than most, to update. I've been going crazy this week, it's a surprise I still have hair on my head that I haven't pulled out. Anyway, I know it's kind of short, but I'll make up for it next chapter I promise. Xx**

 **\- Chela**

They spend most of the day at the mall, it wasn't as though Jackie was running from store to store wanting this season's must haves,whenever they stopped near the food court she had to eat. Which made Hyde as it wasn't like her at all. Then, she saw it. The sweater, which was perfect to please the old Jackie,fluffy pink, and had a damn unicorn on it. She loved it. She looked at Hyde with those puppy dog eyes, and put the sweater in front of his face, "Pretty Please?" and then did a tiny little pout like she used to do, especially for him to take her to that damn Christmas dance. Man, was she hard to resist. He nodded, was there really any other choice, she was slowly showing him that _His_ Jackie was still there. So, he bought her the damn sweater. "anything else, doll?" she shook her head, no.

Hyde wasn't done giving her a day she would remember, or at least he hoped she would remember.

He had driven them to where they had shared Veteran's Day all so long ago, before they even realized that they were going to fall for each other. It was a beautiful night so they sat on the hood, it was quiet between them, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and just rested there, it was as though they were like so long ago; inseparable. He'd get her a funnel cake with extra sugar and ignore the girls showing off the cars, just because she was Jackie. She'd rearrange his room, to fit her style of course but in the end he'd end up not hating all of it, all because he was Steven.

At first, they didn't make sense at all how could he like her? And why was she with him when he didn't even seem like his type at all, not one bit but though the years they grew as a couple as well as individuals. They both lowered their standards to be with each other but maybe it was for the better So, it wasn't as shocking when she picked Steven over Kelso.

"You know years ago" Steven Paused, He knew what he wanted to say, he just wasn't very good at connecting his emotions with words, which is what tore them apart in the first place. He wasn't going to stop just because he couldn't find the right words to say.

" we sat here, and I told you I didn't feel anything, when I brought you here on our date which was true. I didn't feel anything in the kiss we shared" he paused, he wasn't lying this was good, and she letting him finish without saying a word, he might as well finish before she changed her damn mind. "But, I did feel like something was going to change, and it did, I didn't consider you the girl Kelso brought to the basement that sickened me every time I saw her. For the first time here, after we kissed, I just saw you as _Jackie_. "

She smiled, she knew she'd always be the girl that Kelso brought to the basement, to everyone, but at least she wasn't to Steven. He smiled back, this was the girl that rushed to the hospital when Kelso fell down the water tower, again. Just because she thought it was him. It took him a while, to realize everything that girl did was because she genuine cared for him, and that something he never got from anyone he dated. "I really did love you..." he whispered, she brushed her hand with his face.  
"i can't promise you we will be the way we were when we we're two kids" she paused, she really did want that back, how she used to feel safe in his arms, even in the middle of the night when she knocked down that damn Lego set because Eric was stupid enough to put them next to the door. she felt safe with what was her world kept crashing down. " and I can't really promise you I'll ever be the same Jackie you once knew, but I can tell you is she's somewhere deep down"

He held her hand, she didn't have to tell him. He was going to find his Jackie if it was the last thing he did. He drove them both to the Forman's, that was when he saw her change, she was breathing heavier, and not getting even one word out.

"you don't want to get out do you?" she shook her head, she couldn't make out words, at least words he'd understand. So she just pointed at the Magnum Ferrari, she knew the car. It was were she lied about how happy her life was every time they'd go out with his friends, and not one would question her about anything, well not one really did care, and if they did well the sure as hell didn't show it.

"Who's that?" Hyde questioned, not noticing the obvious.

She took a deep breath "Trevor..."

 **what kind of person would I be if I didn't leave you on the edge of your seat? ;)**


	12. I'm Sorry

Okay, so I know I haven't wrote anything in OVER A YEAR and I can't explain it better than just Life..

I have a full time job and trying to go back to school man, it's no joke.

I always promised you guys I wouldn't abandoned you guys and I did. I'm sorry but one "I'll write it later" turned into another and another and before you know it here we are.

I Promise you guys I will write so much that you will grow sick of me but before I can do any of THAT. I have to re read my old chapters and see where that leads.

Take care, and I promise I will never leave again

\- Chela


End file.
